1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a control device for controlling the light distribution of lamps which illuminate a front region of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Among systems of the above kind, there is a system which is equipped with a headlight which can emit a low beam and a high beam, a non-illumination region forming unit for forming a non-illumination region by blocking a portion of the high beam, and a detector for detecting a front vehicle (a preceding vehicle or an oncoming vehicle) based on an image of a front region captured by a camera (see JP-A-2011-16505, for example). Glare given to the front vehicle can be suppressed by controlling the non-illumination region forming unit so that the detected front vehicle is positioned in the non-illumination region. Meanwhile, a region other than the non-illumination region continues to be illuminated with the high beam, whereby the sufficient visibility of the front region is secured.
For example, when a vehicle is running on a curved road, the relative position of a front vehicle is varied to a large extent in the left-right direction and the front vehicle may deviate from a non-illumination region. In this case, a portion of high beam may give glare to the front vehicle. To solve this problem, the system disclosed in JP-A-2011-16505 is configured such that when running on a curved road is detected, high-beam illumination by at least one of the left and right headlights is stopped. In other words, the entire high-beam illumination region is made a non-illumination region. In this case, although it is possible to prevent the driver of the front vehicle from being given glare, the visibility of the front vehicle is unavoidably lowered.